Indian Empire
Welcome to the Republic of India, we are a fast growing nation in the east that seeks to expand to the global stage as a super power. We are beginning to modernize our economy and military to create a strong and inspiring nation. we was once under British control but we broke free, we was once a weak and tecnical backwards nation, but those days are over, we will expand passively and aggressivly. Foreign Relations Allies * Israel Non-aggresion Pacts * Israel * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines * United States of America * People's Cattrian Regime * Socialist Republic of Vietnam * Singaporean Empire Trade Pacts * Israel * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines * Singaporean Empire * United States of America * People's Cattrian Regime * Socialist Republic of Vietnam * France * Israeli Mandate of Greece Enemies * Pakistan * Kekistan Map Indian Armed Forces The Indian Armed Forces is the main force that protects the Republic. The armed forces is undergoing a massive modernization project that has the ultimate goal of creating one of the most disiplined and organized militery forces in the world. The current missions of the armed forces * Protection of the Republic of India * Modernizing * Upholding law and order in the Republic * Border control The Indian armed forces have been engaged in a number of major military operations, including: the Indo-Pakistani wars of 1947, 1965 and 1971, the Portuguese-Indian War, the Sino-Indian War, the 1967 Chola incident, the 1987 Sino-Indian skirmish, the Kargil War, and the Siachen conflict among others. India honours its armed forces and military personnel annually on Armed Forces Flag Day, 7 December. Since 1962. Armed with the newest weapons the Indian armed forces are steadily undergoing modernisation, with investments in areas such as futuristic soldier systems and missile defence systems. The Department of Defence Production of the Ministry of Defence is responsible for the indigenous production of equipment used by the Indian Armed Forces. It comprises the 41 Indian Ordnance Factories under the control of the Ordnance Factories Board, and eight Defence PSUs namely: HAL, BEL, BEML, BDL, MDL, GSL, GRSE and Midhani. India was the largest importer of defence equipment in 2014 with Russia, Israel, France and the United States being the top foreign suppliers of military equipment. The Government of India has launched a Make in Indiainitiative to indigenise manufacturing and reduce dependence on imports, including defence imports and procurement. Indian Navy The Indian navy is the naval branch of the Indian Armed forces, it also control the Coast Gaurd. Like the army, the navy can also trace back its origins back to the East India company, which fleet was established in 1612. The Indian Navy can trace its lineage back to the East India Company's Marine which was founded in 1612 to protect British merchant shipping in the region. In 1793 the East India Company established its rule over eastern part of the Indian subcontinent i.e. Bengal, but it was not until 1830 that the colonial navy became known as Her Majesty's Indian Navy. In 1858, East India Company rule gave way to the British Raj which lasted until India became independent in 1947. When India became a republic in 1950, the Royal Indian Navy as it had been named since 1934 was renamed to Indian Navy. The 17th-century Maratha emperor Chhatrapati Shivaji Maharaj is considered as the 'Father of the Indian Navy' The primary objective of the navy is to secure the nation's maritime borders; India also uses its navy to enhance its international relationsthrough joint exercises, port visits and humanitarian missions, including disaster relief. In recent years, the Indian Navy has undergone rapid modernisation to replace its ageing equipment currently in service, this is often seen as part of "India's drive" to develop blue-water capabilities and enhance its position in the Indian Ocean region. Roster Capital Ships IMG_0263.JPG|Ranjit class 8 gunner. The Ranjit is the first battleship to enter service in the IAF, it is armed with 8 x 3 46cm guns, 34 brahmos missiles, a mix of 35cm and 13cm secondary guns, numerous amounts of 20mm AA and AK-630 CIWS and SAM's. It can also preform ASW with homing torpedoes and ASW mortars. The Ranjit is capable of 33 knots and it is also heavily armored and equipped which the best computers and sensors, and it has a very large number of water tight compartments. It can also carry 4 ASW helicopters. IMG_0302.JPG|Deepak class 6 gunner BB IMG_0311.JPG|Sarmat class 9 gunner heavy BB IMG_0319.JPG|Sri Lanka class 6 gunner BB IMG_0347.JPG|Ranchi class 6 gunner BB Minmonath.jpg|Minmonath class 9 gunner BB. Manera.jpg|Manera class 6 gunner BB Aircraft Carriers IMG_0241.JPG|Vikramaditya class super carrier. The Vikramaditya class super carrier is able to carry up to 200 aircraft including helicopters. The Vikramaditya is able to launch all its planes in a short amount of time, and it can also preform advanced repairs on damaged aircraft. The carrier is not nuclear powered, but it still has a long range and a speed of 30 knots, it is also build with very high endurance. One of the things that separates this carrier from more western designs is its ability to defend it self with Brahmos missiles and AK-360's and even SAM systems, it is a heavily armed carrier. IMG_0276.JPG|The Trinkat class battle carrier is heavily armed carrier with 3 x 3 46cm guns and a very large number of AA and AK-630 CIWS systems. It can carry 100 aircraft and sail up to 33 knots with longe range and high endurance. The carrier is also armored with enough armor to trade shots with cruisers and such, thus making it a very hard kill. Cruisers IMG_0242.PNG|Kolkata class stealth cruiser. The Kolkata class is a stealth cruiser that is very strong at range, it can challenge most ships with its 32 brahmos super sonic anti ship missiles. When it is not using its brahmos it can use its 96 other missiles it can store, and if the situation should get bad then it can always use its 130mm super rapid firing main guns, or its very large number of CIWS systems and SAM's. The Kolkata has a speed of 44 knots and very good endurance, this ship is also build with stealth in mind, so it is significantly harder to detect on radar than other non stealth ships. IMG_0259.JPG|Myscore class missile cruiser. The Myscore is a very heavily arme missile cruiser, it carries 16 SS-N 12 missiles, 40 brahmos missiles, 64 pradyumna interception missiles. For defense it is fitted with a dual 30cm gun turret and numerous AK-630 CIWS systems and SAM's. The cruiser is also fitted with ASW weapons, it has homing torpedoes, ASW mortars, 2 ASW helicopters and towed sonar. The Myscore is capable of 38 knots and it has high endurance and long range. The Myscore is fitted with enough armor to deal with destroyers and it has 50 water tight compartments spread evenly in the ship, it is also equipped with many advanced sensors and computers that makes it the ideal ship for longe range combat. IMG_0266.JPG|Abhay class heavy cruiser. The Abhay is strong and flexible cruiser, it has a good speed of 40 knots and a balanced weapon battery of brahmos and other missiles and 35cm to 13cm guns. It can take on many roles and it has good armor and good sensors/computers. IMG_0274.JPG|The Solas is the first battle cruiser to enter service in the IAF, it is heavily armed with 46cm guns and 130mm secondary's. It can also carry 6 SS-N 12 anti ship missiles and 80 other VLS missiles. The Solas is protected by advanced countermeasures and a good amount of radar guided AA and AK-630 CIWS. It is capable of speeds of over 40+ knots and it can even carry 1 ASW helicopter. IMG_0288.JPG|Veer class light cruiser Submarines Yellow submarine .PNG|Chakra class nuclear powered attack submarine. The Chakra is the main attack submarine class in the fleet, it has a very high speed of 41 knots underwater and a test depth of 350 meters. The Chakra is armed with 6 522mm homing torpedoe tubes with 18 torpedoes in store, it can also fire missiles from its tubes. The Chakra has high endurance and can be at sea for months and stalk its prey with its advanced computers and sonar. IMG_0265.JPG|Sindhurakshak Class Diesel Electric Submarine. Destroyers IMG_0227.JPG|Mumbai class destroyer. The Mumbai is a very potent destroyer with its rapid firing 127mm guns and 24 brahmos anti ship missiles, it can also carry 70 other VLS fired missiles, and it has homing torpedoes and space for 2 helicopters. The Mumbai has a top speed of 40 knots and good endurance and range, it is also fitted with modern computers and countermeasures. IMG_0237.JPG|Delhi class destroyer. The Delhi is not as strong as the Mumbai but it is also older, but it can still fit 4 brahmos missiles and 30 VLS missiles, like the Mumbai the Delhi is also equipped with Homing torpedoes and it can store 1 helicopter. It has a speed of 37 knots and decent endurance and range. The Delhi is still a good destroyer but it is beginning to be faced out by more modern ships, such as the Mumbai. IMG_0238.JPG|Godavari class ASW helicopter destroyer. The Godavari is a very effective submarine hunter with 4 helicopter pads and room for 8 more in its hangar. It is armed with homing torpedoes, 2 CIWS, 8 cells for brahmos or ASW missiles. This ship is fitted with the latest sonar equipment for the ship and helicopters, this makes it able to easily find and destroy submarines. The Godavari can sail 34 knots and it has a high endurance and long range, and it can also be used as an assault ship or a command ship. IMG_0286.JPG|Saryu class destroyer Minor ships/Patrol craft IMG_0228.JPG|Rajput class frigate. The Rajput is a fast frigate that can put up a good fight with other frigates and especially submarines. It is armed with a 127mm rapid firing gun and 2 brahmos missiles, ASW mortars, 20 cells with primarily ASW missiles, homing torpedoes. This ship is very deadly against submarines with its towed sonar and ASW helicopter, it can easily hunt submarines and patrol Indian sea territory, and still fight other small ships and even some larger one sight its gun and missiles. IMG_0239.JPG|Karmorta class corvette. The Karmorta is a small corvette that isn't designed for direct combat, but instead patrol. It has a speed of 45 knots and medium range with decent endurance. If it should get into a battle the it is armed with a 120mm rapid firing gun, homing torpedoes, 1 radar guided quad 40mm AA implement, 1 ASW helicopter. Assault ships and support ships IMG_0244.PNG|Austin class assult ship. The Austin class is very big ship with enough space for 4 big landing craft, 1200 soldiers, 12 tanks, 10 helicopters, 20 other vehicles. It is big and very important for naval invasions, it is therefore protected by its own CIWS systems and a 127mm rapid firing gun. The Austin has a top speed of 33 knots and high endurance and longe range, it is also fitted with modern computers and sensors for protection and command ability. IMG_0245.PNG|Jyoti class replenishment ship. The Jyoti is a refueling/supply ship that can help the fleet travel over long distances. It is very important in long campaigns due to its role, so it will never sail unprotected. It has a speed of 30 knots and it can also airlift supply's with its helipad. Indian Airforce The Indian Airforce is the air arm of the Indian Armed Forces. Its current mission is to secure Indian air space and to conduct aerial warfare during armed conflict. It was officially established on 8 October 1932 as an auxiliary air force of the British empire which honored India's aviation service during World War II with the prefix Royal. After India gained independence in 1947, the name Royal Indian Air Force was kept and served in the name of Dominion of India. With the government's transition to a Republic in 1950, the prefix Royal was removed after only three years. Since 1950 the IAF has been involved in 4 wars with neighboring Parkistan and 1 with the Peoples Republic of China. The IAF has participated in many operations and taken many roles throughout the decades, and its primary mission now is to secure Indian airspace and interests. Roster Fighters IMG_0285.PNG|The SF-1 "Warhawk" is the main air superiority fighter of the IAF, it is capable of Mach 1,2 super cruise and it has a top speed of Mach 2,6. The SF-1 has great acceleration and maneuverbility, but its main weapon is its advanced targeting system that is inbuild into the pilots helmet. This system allows the pilots to quickly target and destroy enemy aircraft, especially at close range. The SF-1 is armed with 6 internal air to air missiles and 1 20mm Gatling gun. All these weapons are supported by advanced targeting computers and sensors that makes this aircraft able to stand up to most other air superiority fighters. IMG 0328.png|AASF-20 "Panther". A new and highly classified 5th generation stealth fighter. Attackers IMG_0295.PNG|The SD-1 "Falcon" is the main strike fighter in the IAF, it has 12 mounts for guided bombs and missiles and it can be fitted with 2 30mm rotary canons to complement its already installed 30mm rotary canon. The SD-1 is equipped with advanced computers and sensors that allows it to preform very accurate and fast air strikes, and it is also equipped with two very powerful engines that give it a max speed of Mach 2,3. Bombers IMG 0284.png|The SB-1 "Aries" is the main tactical supersonic bomber of the IAF, its bomb load of 40 tons and speed of Mach 3,3 combined with its long range makes it an excellent bomber that is easily capable of bring war to the enemy's doorstep. The SB-1 is equipped with electronic countermeasures and flares, but it is not supposed to come under direct attack. Like all modern Indian aircraft, this plane is equipped with up to date sensors and advanced guidance/targeting computers for its guided bombs that can be used with great precision. Helicopters Transport aircraft Indian Army The Indian army is the largest branch of the Indian Armed Forces. They are in charge of all land operations, the army is commanded by the Cheif of Army Staff (COAS) who is also a 4 stared general. The Indian army originates from the armies of East India company, which eventually became the British Indian army, and the armies of the princely states, which finally became the national army after independence. The units and regiments of the Indian Army have diverse histories and have participated in a number of battles and campaigns across the world, earning a large number of battle and theater honors before and after independence. = Order of battle fire team: 4 soldiers squad: 12 soldiers platoon: 30 soldiers company: 100 soldiers and up to 15 vehicles battalion/armored battalion: 500 troops and 50 tanks, 25 SPG's, 65 other vehicles regiment/armored brigade: 4000 troop and 200 tanks, 150 SPG's, 250 other vehicles division/armored division: 15000 troops and 300 tanks, 250 SPG's, 350 other vehicles corps/armored corps: 40000 troops and 400 tanks, 350 SPG's, 450 other vehicles field army: 80000 troops, 600 tanks, 400 SPG's, 600 other vehicles army group: 2 field army's legion: 4 army groups Roster Hand held weapons IMG_0199.JPG|Mauser SP 66, the primary sniper rifle for the Indian Armed Forces. IMG_0201.JPG|Franchi SPAS-15, the primary combat shotgun used by the Indian Special Forces. IMG_0202.JPG|M2 Browning, the main heavy machine gun used by the Indian Armed Forces. IMG_0203.JPG|Pistol auto 9mm 1A, the main side arm of all branches in the Indian Armed Forces. IMG_0204.JPG|Ak-103, the main weapon used by the Indian Army and Navy. Vehicles IMG_0209.JPG|Arjun MBT is the main tank of the Indian Army, it is armed with a 130mm smoothbore cannon that can fire a large variety of ammunition including ATGM's. It has a top speed of 87Kph on road and 78Kph off road. The Arjun is protected by 800mm of composite armor with an effective thickness of over 1 meter, it is also fitted with reactive armor and smoke launchers and a RC 12,7mm to combat infantry and missiles. The Arjun is equipped with the latest sensors and computers, and it is more than a match for any other MBT it might face. IMG_0210.JPG|Abhay IFV is a relatively cheap but very dangerous vehicle, it is armed with a 120mm smoothbora gun that can destroy tanks, and ATGM launchers. The Abhay is also fitted with 2 12,7mm machine guns, and 2 extra 12,7mm machine guns can also be installed. This vehicle is fast, it has a top speed of 144Kph on road and 134Kph off road, but the speed doesn't mean it has no armor, it can easily defend it self against most hand held weapons and anti tank weapons to some extent. The Abhay is an excellent vehicle that can take on a large amount of roles while still not begin over priced. IMG_0216.JPG|VAJRA-T is a 155mm SPG that features a very precise and fast firing gun, the VAJRA-T has a max range of 39km and can fire up to 8 shots in 1 minute. The VAJRA-T has almost the hull as the Arjun expect for its lack of armor and somewhat better speed. It has the best sensors and computers available and it can easily compete with other SPG's around the world. IMG 0325.png|Arjun 2A1 next generation MBT. IMG 0331.png|Mantis 1A1 advanced next generation MBT. Artillery systems IMG 0207.JPG|Field gun MK 1/2/3 is a 155mm field gun with good accuracy and range, it is currently being upgraded with digital FCS and INS, to extend the range up to 30 km with bleed base IMG_0208.JPG|Dhanush Howitzer is a 17cm howitzer with range of 38km, it is accurate and can operate at night, it also features a good rate of fire. IMG_0211.JPG|Pinaka MBRL is a newly developed rocket system that can fire up to 24 204mm rockets with decent accuracy and with a range of 120km. This rocket system is rather expensive but it is a very effective system when it comes to raw destruction and power. The rockets it uses are mass produced, so it shouldn't run out ammunition at any time. Missile systems IMG_0212.JPG|Spike missile, a man portable anti tank missile system that offers great offensive capabilities against armor to the infantry. IMG_0213.JPG|BrahMos is the main anti ship/cruise missile in the Submarines Indian Armed Forces, it is a super sonic missile with a range of 450km and a speed of Mach 2,8. The BrahMos missile has a 300kg warhead, it is a very accurate missile that can be deployed by the all branches of the Indian Armed Forces. IMG_0214.JPG|Pradyumna Ballistic Missile Interceptor is a missile interceptor with a range of 2000km and a max height of 80km. The missiles can travel at Mach 5 and are very accurate, they can target and intercept any missiles they may come across. IMG_0215.JPG|The Tartra truck is the main launch platform for missiles such as the Brahmos and other advanced missiles. Indian Special Forces Indian Special Forces are elite soldiers that focuses on infiltration and operations behind enemy lines, shock attacks, raiding, counter terror, search and destroy, advanced recom, they are some of the toughest soldiers in the world with their almost inhuman training. The commandos consists entirely of volunteers, but after their traning these simple volunteers are some of the most dangerous and disiplined war machines in the world. The Indian Special Forces has many division agencies and battalions of men, the most famous of them all being Battalion 33. Known ISF Divisions * Battalion 33 * MARCOS. * Para Commandos. * Garud Commando Force. * Ghatak Force. * National Security Guard Or Black Cats. * COBRA (Commando Battalion for Resolute Action) * Special Frontier Force. * Force One. ---- Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies